


From Another View

by KlockWork_Proxy



Series: Prompts of Randomness [8]
Category: Autodale (Web Series)
Genre: bland, prompt, wonder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27267913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KlockWork_Proxy/pseuds/KlockWork_Proxy
Summary: Have you ever wondered what the other characters of Autodale think? Not Hive, not Friendly Shadow, and not the citizens. But who else could there be?
Series: Prompts of Randomness [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979584
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	From Another View

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was called "Different View". Write a story through the eyes no one would believe to write through. So, I always wondered what happened through the handyman's eyes. Where the completely hollow or did they have thoughts of their own?

I stood in front of a slightly sparking fence. It felt as though it was drawing me to it with its electricity but I remained still. Besides, I knew well, it wasn’t the electricity calling to me but the hive mind that rested in the safety of the high tower. A tower that reached and tried to tear into the cloud but never did. 

I reminded myself that our home was safe because of me and my fellow people. It was quite the feeling to know everything was safe and sound.

I noticed one of the many girls I see skip up to me. She looked like most of the other girls but she wore a flower in her hair and a toy in her hand. Her eyes were as bright as her smile.

My body stiffly moved as I crouched down to see the girl better. She couldn’t have been more than nine years old. Quite young to be out alone but I noticed a tall slim man watching the two of us. 

Ah, that must be her father. He looked very well and just like everyone else. Truly handsome if I say so myself as my attention returned to the small young girl below me. 

She held a handyman toy out to me, her smile growing. I couldn’t help but tilt my head at her as she copied my movement. Unlike the other children, might I add? Not many adults actually allowed their children this close to me or my co-workers.

“You are safe in Autodale,” I said, wishing glee could roll through my voice but only a bland tone spoke. It was quite sad being just like the rest of my fellow co-workers. 

“You are safe here in Autodale,” the tiny handyman responded, causing me to knock my head straight rather than more tilted. I stood up and back into the spot I was before, looking back down at the girl. My eyes seemed to gleam lightly. 

She suddenly seemed to hesitate slightly, thinking about something. My nerves twitched as I watched her slowly grow tense and worrisome. Was she thinking about something she wasn’t? That was a big no here in Autodale.

Apparently not as she looked to me with a smile again. Her handyman toy waved and I stiffly waved back as I watched her skip back to her father. Together, the two walked away and I stiffly returned to my attention state. 

I stood still even as it began to rain in the ‘safe’ city. The sound of rain hitting my metallic exterior, my eyes shining through the droplets. But even as the rain grew, I remained still along with the handymen beside me protecting the shock fence and watching as people rushed past, not wanting to get soaked. 

All I needed to do was protect and make sure Autodale is safe. No-no, Autodale is safe. It truly is pretty, a voice whispered in my head and I couldn’t help but agree wholeheartedly, or well, whole-robotically since I was just a simple Handyman.


End file.
